1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boat trailers and more specifically it relates to a boat protection system for protecting the body of a boat during transporting upon a conventional boat trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boat trailers have been in use for years. Typically, a boat trailer is comprised of an elongate tubular frame, a plurality of wheels rotatably attached to the frame of the trailer, and a boat support structure attached to the frame for supporting the boat in a desired position.
The main problem with conventional boat trailers is that they allow debris such as gravel thrown by the tires of the vehicle to engage the body of the boat thereby damaging the body of the boat. In addition, conventional boat trailers do not adequately protect the boat from becoming contaminated with dirt, oil and other debris that significantly diminish the overall appearance of the boat.
Examples of patented boat trailer related devices which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,200 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,963 to Avillez de Basto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,392 to Cooper; U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,217 to Gudmundson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,095 to Gudmundson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,174 to Grenier.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for protecting the body of a boat during transporting upon a conventional boat trailer. Conventional boat trailers simply do not adequately protect the boat from damage during travel behind a motor vehicle.
In these respects, the boat protection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the body of a boat during transporting upon a conventional boat trailer.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of boat trailers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new boat protection system construction wherein the same can be utilized for protecting the body of a boat during transporting upon a conventional boat trailer.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new boat protection system that has many of the advantages of the boat trailers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new boat protection system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art boat trailers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a front guard, a bottom guard attachable to the front guard, a first side guard attachable to the front guard, and a second side guard attachable to the front side guard. The front side guard is comprised of a front portion, a front opening within the front portion for receiving a winch, and a pair of side portions. The front guard is attached to the front portion of the frame with conventional fasteners. The bottom guard is attached to a lower lip of the front guard. The front guard, bottom guard, and side guards protect the lower body of the boat carried upon the trailer from debris elevated by a motor vehicle pulling the trailer.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a boat protection system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a boat protection system for protecting the body of a boat during transporting upon a conventional boat trailer.
Another object is to provide a boat protection system that reduces damage to a boat during transporting from one location to another.
An additional object is to provide a boat protection system that is attachable to various types of boat trailers.
A further object is to provide a boat protection system that extends the useful life of a boat.
Another object is to provide a boat protection system that can be easily attached and removed from a conventional boat trailer.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.